Motorized vehicles such as autos, vans, sport utility vehicles, and pick-up trucks have a back windshield. The windshield is a one piece glass structure which extends laterally across the back of the vehicle. It is immovable. Its primary purpose is to allow the vehicle's driver to view the following traffic.
Certain newer pick-up trucks have a back windshield with a slidable auxiliary window. The auxiliary window slides laterally a few inches to vent air or allow limited access to an area directly behind the auxiliary window. Such auxiliary windows are functional. That is, they are generally rectangular in shape and are not meant to be aesthetically pleasing in appearance. Also, the substantially straight edges of the auxiliary window is conducive to the lateral sliding motion such windows possess.
There is a need for a more stylized auxiliary window operably associated with a back windshield of a vehicle than heretofore known. Specifically, an auxiliary window with an irregularly shaped and specifically a curved edge portion and which is movable relative to the back windshield to create an opening is now available. In accord with a need for advanced motor vehicle styling needs, there has been developed a back windshield assembly with a vertically retractable auxiliary window having an irregular top edge for appearance purposes. The back windshield and auxiliary window present a new vehicle look, which is aesthetically pleasing.